


Collision

by Roughnight



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confrontations, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Top!Reyes, bottom!ryder, mass effect andromeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roughnight/pseuds/Roughnight
Summary: .“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” A familiar question asked by a familiar voice. That same sexy son-of-a-voice. Scott felt his heartbeat skip but reasoned with himself that it was from worry about SAM. He breathed in. And again. His heart continued to race.“You shot me in the back,” Reyes drawled..





	1. Collision

 

_‘I miss you, I miss you so_

_And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard so far’_

_-Cemetery Drive_

 

¬*¬*¬

 

 

Scott Ryder squinted against the light. He felt, rather than see, the cloth used to blind him fall with a soft thud onto the floor somewhere on his right. He could barely see the retreating back of his captor before his eyes adjusted to the lights once again. He mentally catalogued what little he could observe:   _Turian, male, walked like military._ Reyes sure had all sorts under his influence, he thought. Apart from curt instructions, his captor never uttered any unnecessary word. There were more of them initially, of course, but the numbers of the Collectives dwindled as soon as he was bound and blindfolded. It didn’t past his notice that no one touched him directly. No shoving, kicking, roughing up. No one so much as breathed down his neck. The only contact he had was the tip of a gun pressed on his back as he was ferried to whatever forsaken place he was brought into. His eyes hurt, a bulb was the only source of the light. A tear slid down the side of his face. _Quiet_. The room was eerily quiet. He’s all alone now… but more than that, there wasn’t even the humming of any kind of machinery to give the place away. The Turian captor left the room without so much as a glance. Scott blinked once, twice, until he was certain the light does not hurt his eyes anymore. In a way, he concluded belatedly, he was treated like a guest.

 

He’d bet his life it was all the work… or words of Reyes Vidal.

 

_Still a possessive bastard then._

 

Scot wondered if it was a good thing, though. Reyes Vidal may very well be planning to kill him personally. It’s amusing that it’s almost an honour. At least the Collective leader didn’t have a designated sniper this time. Scott would be granted the Charlatan’s audience. Reyes did not, after all, like dirtying his own hands.

 

Scott shook his head to focus and proved to have done a mistake. He felt the sting of the tranquilizer dart from earlier on his nape, then the room shifted as his mind felt submerged underwater… as if the lingering drugs in his system were trying once again to drag him to unconsciousness.

 

 _His mind._ Scott groaned. That was why it felt unnervingly quiet. He couldn’t hear SAM in his head. He couldn’t recall the last time he had SAM in his mind.

 

“SAM?” Scott asked aloud, his voice echoing on the metal walls of the room. Nothing. “SAM!?” he repeated a little stronger. He tried to reign the panic threatening to rise inside.

 

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” A familiar question asked by a familiar voice. That same sexy son-of-a-voice. Scott felt his heartbeat skip but reasoned with himself that it was from worry about SAM. He breathed in. And again. His heart continued to race.

 

“I wasn’t actually.” Scott lied smoothly. He had been waiting for this man since that faithful day in Kadara. “I was talking to SAM.”

 

He chanced a glance and sure enough, there was Reyes Vidal standing in front of him, leaning against the door. Scott heard the distinct sound of a click as the other man locked the door. The swift criminal had entered the room while Scott was busy searching for SAM. The Pathfinder felt his throat go dry. Reyes didn’t change much except that the other man was wearing a less distinctive set of clothing this time. Reyes forego his usual mercenary fatigues to simple jeans and a plain shirt. He didn’t look any less attractive.

 

Reyes cleared his throat and Scott realized he had been staring at the other man’s chest. He schooled his expression and levelled a defiant glance at the Collective, almost challenging. Reyes tipped his head onto his side even as the edges of his eyes smiled.

 

“ _Ahh_ , but SAM would be inaccessible for a time, I’m afraid.”

 

“What did you do, Vidal?”

 

“Vidal?” Reyes echoed, amused. “Vidal, now, am I?” He grinned like a feline at Scott. “Just a little useful Tech similar to what the Archon used, Ryder. Less lethal. More effective. Works for a longer duration. Temporary, of course.”

 

Scott would not even bother asking where Reyes got his hands on such Tech or how he knew about the Archon getting his hands on SAM. Did Reyes even know Scott almost died as a result the last time someone meddled with SAM? No. It was futile getting anything out of Reyes. The Charlatan, in a way, was the Information Broker of Kadara. Of course, he’d know.

 

Scott knew he had been wanting to see the smuggler but it didn’t sit well with him to not have SAM around. SAM who had been around since Habitat 7 was still absent. Scott called and called mentally but found the recesses of his mind empty and completely on his own.

 

The smuggler proved he could be quick when he wanted. A gloved hand was suddenly gripping Scott’s chin, his face being lifted until there was nothing to look at but Reyes Vidal’s honeycomb eyes. The other man’s breathing was controlled. His breaths felt warm against Scott’s skin. Scott could smell the faint scent of that same aftershave that made him think of home.

 

Reyes hummed. “I didn’t just spend thousands of credits to silence SAM so you could be distracted today, Pathfinder.”

 

Scott desperately hoped the smuggler’s gloves prevented him from noticing how Scott’s own heart galloped.  

 

“You make me cry,” Scott managed to say, “I was under the delusion you’d spend more than a fortune for me.”

 

Reyes stilled and suddenly, there was a butterfly of laughter coming out of the Collective’s supple lips.  Scott felt warm inside, just hearing Reyes Vidal’s voice. He watched as Reye’s shoulders shook with mirth and told himself he did not feel bereft when the other man let go of his face.

 

“You’re a price, aren’t you, Ryder?” Reyes mused as he crossed his arms against his chest, his eyes looking down at him.

 

Scott chose to stay quiet. It took everything he had to keep his hands to himself. Not that he had a choice, his arms being tied on his back… but restraint was not something he found he had where Reyes was concerned.

 

“You shot me in the back,” Reyes drawled. The Charlatan was suddenly very quiet and still. The humour was gone, his handsome face devoid of any expression, almost cold. His voice was steel, like the true leader of a Collective that he was. “You really did surprise me, Pathfinder.”

 

“Surprises,” Scott muttered under his breath, suddenly annoyed that the other man was addressing him using his Initiative title. “You liked surprises, didn’t you Reyes? You lied about being the Charlatan after all.” Scott tested the binds behind him. They were digging into his wrist. That was unfortunate. He’d love to have a swing at the criminal. Anger. He could work with that. Anger was a familiar ground.

 

“I lied, yes,” Reyes acknowledged unfazed, “but you shot me. _In the back_ ,” he stressed as he drew his  gun from the holster wrapped around his muscled thigh. “What’s to stop me from doing the same?” He asked icily, voice sharp and low, against Scott’s ear. Scott shivered under the touch of Reyes’s lips. His earlobe burned. He couldn’t even feel the cold tip of the pistol’s barrel as the Collective pressed it brutally against Scott’s face…no, not when the man’s lips left a blazing trail of lava where it touched.

 

“And be the coward I prevented you of becoming that day?” Scott challenged, his voice calm. He felt out of breath. Where he managed to get air for words, he didn’t know. Nor care. Reyes Vidal was leaning so fucking close to him and it was all Scott could do to keep his head above waters. He figured it was how he would feel if he was sucked in by the Black Hole of Andromeda.

 

What he said to Reyes was the truth. Scott didn’t even like Sloane Kelly and believed that Kadara would have been a better place without her. It wasn’t Sloane’s welfare that was on his mind when he prevented her death from the Collective’s sniper. True, his morals played a fucking part but that didn’t even scratch the surface. Had Reyes Vidal succeeded in assassinating Sloane, Scott knew it would be the end of his relationship with Reyes…or whatever it was that they had. The Initiative in him would not forgive himself for allowing Reyes Vidal’s treachery. Scott feared he won’t be able to see Reyes in the same light.

 

“I’m never a coward.”

 

Scott snorted. He dared roll his eyes in exasperation. Reyes’s gun on his face be damned. “Challenging Sloane for a duel then having a sniper do your work for you is hardly bravery. _Not very manly, Reyes._ ”

 

“Nor is shooting me in the back,” Reyes Vidal shot back as he stepped backwards and glared down at Scott. “I never wanted you dead! _You shot me because you were mad._ Or did I— _did we_ not matter at all?” Reyes walked away from Scott, along with the idle threat that was his gun.

 

Scott groaned in exasperation. The bastard should just shoot him in the head. “A bloody great shot that I am and you thought I couldn’t plant the bullet between your eyes if I really wanted you dead? Really, Reyes? We raided the Roekar base together! You didn’t think I’m that great of a shot? Or that I’d never miss?”

 

Reyes barked a dry laugh. “You shot me in the back,” he repeated like the broken radio that he was. “Of course you couldn’t have shot me between my eyes!”

 

Scott groaned again, his temper getting the better of him now. The binds on his arms were in the fucking way, too. “For the cunning bastard that you are, you could be an idiot, Reyes!” he growled.

 

“You shot me—!”

 

“You lied to me!”

 

“—in the back!”

 

“ _I wanted you hurt!_ ” Scott finally shouted, almost roared. He was half lunging at Reyes. He wanted to claw at this very, very annoying man. The binds on his wrist were probably tearing at his skin already, he could feel his own blood dripping behind him. He could care less. He was overwhelmed by Reyes Vidal presence alone to actually feel anything else. He had his teeth bared at the stupid of a bastard smuggler.

 

Scott’s outburst halted Reyes Vidal’s moaning. The exile just stopped. He pursed his lips gracefully and just stared down at Scott, his face carefully schooled to reveal nothing, suddenly so very calm. _Silence_. As if Scott had just walked in on a trap and that was what Reyes had been waiting for all along.  Scott waited for the Collective to say anything else but Reyes just stood there, looking at him… until Scott felt almost a little embarrassed at his own outburst. Reyes Vidal’s soft brown eyes were like magnets pulling him in.

 

“I wanted you hurt,” Scott repeated, a little calmer and quieter now. His chest hurt. He had to look somewhere else but at the Collective in front of him. “You were getting away to god knows where, Reyes. I wanted to hurt you,” he admitted in defeat. “I wanted you marked.” Scott closed his eyes at his own admission. The last statement came out in a whisper. Reyes Vidal always made Scott lose it.

 

Scott gasped when he felt something nudge at his crotch. He opened his eyes and saw Reyes looming over him. The Collective had rested one of his legs on the chair in between Scott’s thighs, his knee pressing at the Pathfinder’s aroused manhood. _Oh God_. _Oh bloody Andromeda_. He didn’t realise how aroused he was. Or that he was aroused at all. Reyes really should just shoot him and save him from all this shame. A fight and there he was, as hard as a Turian hide.

 

“You wanted to hurt me,” Reyes repeated, his voice low, coaxing Scott for an answer.

 

Scott could see the Collective’s game… but he didn’t think he cared if he was playing right into it…not when he could feel Reyes’ warmth against his thighs. How much he wanted this man, he doesn’t really know. “Yes,” An exhale. “For forcing me to make that choice that would make you go away. You had to know, Reyes, the kind of man that I was—am.”

 

Reyes pursed his lips in silent contemplation. A hum. “You had to know the kind of man that I was, too, Ryder,” he says as he continued to rub against Scott’s hardness, “or am.”

 

Scott felt his throat tighten. It felt like a hard blow. Like rejection. He swallowed the ache. “I guess I do now,” he relented, voice hoarse. His heart continued to rapid fire.

 

 

“And you wanted me marked?” Reyes prompted sweetly. Scott wished he could see the smuggler’s face but Reyes had leaned so close to him that all Scott could see was the man’s clothed chest.

 

Scott closed his eyes. It felt like surrender. It didn’t matter that his face was flushed with shame. “So that anyone else who got close enough would know you’ve once been mine.” Scott stopped resisting and just leaned his face against the exile’s chest. He breathed in the man’s scent. It’s been too long. “You had to take something of me with you.”

 

A fucking shot to remember.

 

He felt terrified to see the expression on the smuggler’s face. It felt like 600 years before he heard any kind of response from the other man. For a long time, the only thing he could hear was his own racing pulse. Then there came the soft moan of a wild animal. “Ah, what do I do with you, Ryder?” Reyes asked against his ear, his slick tongue darting to taste Ryder. “I was too busy making plans to hunt you down for anyone to get close enough.”

 

_Did---didn’t that mean that….?_

 

Gloved hands were wrapping at his nape before he could make any sort of realisation. Reyes was guiding Scott’s head so that he was looking down. Scott was puzzled for a moment until his eyes alighted at the other man’s straining erection.

 

“Did you really think you were the only one, Scott Ryder?” Reyes whispered, his voice dangerously low, even as he—the cunning bastard that he was—grinded hard against the Pathfinder’s clothed hardness.

 

Scott bit hard at Reyes Vidal’s shoulder to hold back the moan.

 

“Untie me you bastard,” he growled, “let me fucking get my hands on you!”

 

Reyes barked a laughter at this, albeit the laughter sounded wet and low. “But I have you now exactly where I want you, Ryder.”

 

“Oh God,”

 

And then Reyes was holding his face with both hands and was swooping down for a much-deserved open mouth kisses. Scott allowed the smuggler to dominate him, warm tongue invading the cave that was his mouth, his chin, his lips, his face. Reyes Vidal wasn’t giving him any other choice. He breathed through his nose. Reyes Vidal was sucking his life out of him from his mouth.

 

“You make me lose my mind,” Reyes managed to say in between kisses, his hand caressing all of Scott’s that he could get his hands on.

 

Scott wanted him so much it hurt. But he didn’t say it. He didn’t think the other man deserved nor needed to hear it.

 

Reyes’s teeth nipped at the Pathfinder’s chin. Scott then watched the other man pull back. Reyes carefully removed his gloves and with lust filled eyes staring directly at the Pathfinder, proceeded to pull down the zip of his own trousers and freed his erect cock.

 

Scott felt the snake of desire coil inside his stomach. He glanced down at Reyes’ straining erection before looking straight up at the man himself again. It was technically impossible to get that cock in his mouth—with him being bound on the chair—even if he strained and crouched down. But there was something in Reyes’s brown eyes that he understood. Scott breathed out and eased on the chair, sliding further until he was almost laying down, half of him almost out of the chair, his face and his mouth at Reyes Vidal’s mercy. His arms ached like hell from the strain. He belatedly realised that the smuggler had apparently loosen the binds on his arms. Just enough.

 

Reyes climbed over him and carefully guided his own dripping cock into Scott’s already parted lips. Scott wrapped his lips around the other man’s head and proceeded to slather his tongue around the slit. He could feel Reyes manhood getting bigger, and the other man’s breathing getting more irregular and heavier.

 

"Cariño,” was the only warning Ryder got before Reyes inserted his whole cock in Scott’s mouth. Scott almost gagged but held it in. Reyes allowed the other man to acclimatise himself to the size and for him to get his own bearing before he pulled out and pushed in slowly at first, then repeatedly, until he was fucking Scott Ryder’s mouth.

 

Reyes was invading his mouth and all Scott could feel was his own hardness growing more painful with every thrust. The surrender felt as if a vault has just been activated and he was one calamity being put to right. Reyes thrust harder and faster. A tear streaked the side of Scott’s face. He didn’t know how he managed it, but he had kept his eyes locked onto the Collective’s face. Reyes Vidal truly was a beautiful man, especially when he was desperate and wanting like this.  He was unashamedly moaning and mewing above Scott, hands clutching the chair’s back and breathing deliciously ragged. Reyes was looking down at him, honeycomb eyes hooded but never dazed. No. Reyes was looking down at him with fevered concentration.

 

 _“_ _Cariño_ _,”_ the other man whispered tenderly, before breathing in, struggling to slow down until he managed to stop his thrusting hips. And then Reyes was pulling out his cock from Scott’s mouth, pre cum painting the edge of Scott’s lips and the side of his chin.

 

“Scott,” Reyes whispered as he crouched down to plant a kiss on Scott’s forehead, thumbs swiping the cum on the Pathfinder’s lips. “You look beautifully sore.”

 

“Not sore enough,” Scott answered lazily.

 

That earned him a smile from the Collective. Reyes kissed him once again full on the mouth and Scott was just too happy to reciprocate. “I love your mouth, Cariño, did you know that? It was almost impossible to stop.”

 

“Why did you?”

 

“Ahh,” another light kiss on Scott’s lips, “because we still need to reach the good part”, a nuzzle on his neck, “and we still need to get you untied.” And with that, the binds holding his arms were wholly gone. No sooner had the ties come undone before Scott managed to wrap his arms around the Collective’s shoulders. Reyes snaked his arms under the Pathfinder’s back, in return, and carried his weight from the awkward angle on the chair until they were both stood up, chests heaving against each other.

 

Scott ached all over but there was Reyes nuzzling at his ears and hands rubbing the wounds caused by the binds.

 

“Shhh, Cariño, you did well.” They rubbed at their hardness, one sheathed and one straining bare naked.

 

Reyes was nudging him backwards—one slow step after another, all the while hips thrusting at each other. When Reyes kissed him once again, Scott was just happy to comply. Somehow, along the sweet kisses, Scott recalled Drack’s words before he embarked on the mission of raiding a Collective’s base, ‘ _You sure you want to put your nose on this little Collective business, kid?’._

 

_‘God, yes, I’d put more than my nose.’_

 

The back of Scott’s knees hit something hard and he flopped ungracefully down a soft… mattress? Scott unceremoniously released the smuggler and looked around and confirmed it for what it was. In that small room, there was indeed the chair where he was bound and this…

 

“There was a fucking bed all along, Reyes!?”

 

The smug git just chuckled. He was looming above Scott, raising his arms as he removed his shirt. Scott felt his airways constrict. Even with the myriads of scars decorating that muscled torso, Reyes was gorgeous. Every part of the man was just beautiful.

 

“Cat got your tongue?”

 

“A certain man of secret did, you bastard.” Scott retorted. A gulp. “A bed, seriously?”  Where the hell are they anyway? Scott remembered raiding a secluded base somewhere along the deserted mountains of Kadara. He knew not where he’d been taken to during the time he was passed out.

 

Reyes just flashed him a Cheshire smile even as he worked on his trousers.  Scott, still over dressed on the bed, watched the Collective strip himself naked. Proudly naked.

 

“You accepted my invitation, after all, Scott Ryder,” Reyes said a matter-of-factly.

 

“I followed intel and hunted you down.” Scott tried to recall the tasks that led him to this particular mission of hunting down the Charlatan. He was certain some of the intel came from Sloan Kelly herself and couldn’t have been fraud.

 

Smiling and flashing him that sexy eyes, Reyes leaned and tugged at Scott’s shirt. “When will you stop underestimating me, Cariño?” They managed to remove Scott’s top. Scott did not even want to think about just how deft Reyes’ fingers were. The King of Kadara crouched down on the bed, on top of Scott. The pathfinder had to slide backwards until his bare back hit the wall. Reyes tugged at his trousers and Scott helped wriggle himself until the last piece of clothing was removed and they were both stark naked.

 

“Ahh, pretty isn’t it?” Reyes stated, his honeycomb eyes trained down at Scott’s burgeoning penis.

 

Scott opened his mouth to say something when Reyes’ own mouth just honed in at it, tongue sweeping in for more dirty kisses. A hand wrapped around Scott’s erection. Scott concluded how it was always difficult to breathe around Reyes. Reyes’ hand was ever so warm. Scott wished he could savour the callouses of that talented hand but all he could think about was how precisely good it felt. Another hand raked at his side until fingers were also rubbing and caressing his nipple.

 

“Reyes,” Scott managed to call. It was getting increasingly difficult to maintain any coherent thoughts. It had been so long. He didn’t think he’ll be able to hold off. His chest felt like bursting and his lungs in flame.

 

“Shhhh…” Reyes says against his mouth.

 

 _“Reyes,”_ he desperately tried to call again. And then, Reyes’ delicious hand that was rubbing his cock slowed. Scott almost pleaded in agony. He wanted to push the bastard away but it was their engaged mouths keeping him from doing it. He was almost on the verge of exploding. Reyes can’t just slow down or stop.

 

Then Reyes bit hard on his lower lips and Scott groaned his pain. The stinging was lost as a lubed finger slid inside his hole down to the knuckle. Scott reflexively breathed in. And out.

 

“Shh,” Reyes coaxed once again as he licked at the side of Scott’s neck. “Hold it for me.” A second finger slid in and scissored gently. “Ahh, you feel so warm, _Cariño_.” Scott felt Reyes guiding him until he was laying flat on the mattress, the smuggler right on top of him on knees and arm, one hand busy opening him up. “I need to get inside.” A kiss on Scott’s chest. “Say yes.”

 

There was nothing in the Heleus Cluster that could make Scott Ryder say no but he figured the bastard Reyes Vidal already knew that.

 

_“Yes,”_

 

Reyes smiled beautifully at him but otherwise remained engaged with the task of preparing him. Scott knew Reyes could be gentle and meticulous but they both didn’t need it now.

 

“Reyes,” he tried to be authoritative.

 

The infuriating Collective hummed, eyes now trained on his own fingers which were sliding in and out of Scott’s Andromeda.

 

“Just fuck me already!” Scott demanded. He hoped Reyes didn’t read the desperation.

 

Reyes tipped his head and grinned lopsidedly at him, honeycomb eyes edged with mirth.

 

“Please?” Scott added belatedly, figuring that Reyes liked it when Scott pleaded.

 

Reyes, seemingly caught off guard at first, laughed heartily. Scott felt warmth engulf his chest. Reyes Vidal was a beautiful sight to behold.

 

Reyes rewarded him with a gentle kiss on the mouth

 

“Turn over,” Reyes ordered.

 

“But—” he wanted to see Reyes.

 

“It’s been a while, Scott,” Reyes said calmly, _“trust me?”_ The question sounded as if Reyes was asking for something else. Reyes was very still on top of him, and if Scott ever heard of a make or break choice, he knew this was it.

 

Another choice he could fuck up.

 

Holding Reyes’ eyes, Scott gave a small nod. “Always. Always, Reyes.”

 

Scott obediently turned over until he was on his arms and knees. He positioned his thighs apart as far as he could manage, unashamedly opening himself for the other man. He heard Reyes moan appreciatively behind him.

 

“I could just touch myself and I would explode at the sight,” Reyes admitted, “You don’t know how beautiful you are, _Cariño_ _”_

 

Scott moaned in reply. He could just imagine that. Reyes jacking off at the sight of him. Could imagine Reyes cumming and painting Scott’s behind.

 

“Reyes…”

 

Reyes edged closer until the tip of his cock was anchored at Scott’s eager hole. He planted a kiss on the Pathfinder’s spine before he tightened his grip and breached Scott’s entrance.

 

They moaned and gasped, their breathing a single tune in the room.

 

 _“Yes, yes, yes, yes,”_ Scott heard Reyes panted like an open prayer. Reyes entered smoothly until he was inside Scott’s anus up to the hilt, every inch of his cock sheathed. _“_ _Cariño_ _,ahh_ _Cariño_ _,you feel so good.”_

 

“Fuck!” Scott thought he’d explode if he hears Cariño one more time. Reyes Vidal was not fucking aware how sexy he sounded when he says the word or what saying that did to Scott. Damn. Maybe he was.

 

“I…” Reyes started,

 

But Reyes didn’t get to finish what he was going to say. His body seemed to have taken over him. He promptly began thrusting in and out of Scott Ryder. The sound of their sweat slick flesh hitting against each other filled the room. Scott met his every thrust, welcoming the pain and the pleasure. Reyes was big and it was all Scott could do to keep par with the insane, choking desire dangerously overriding his sanity. He felt like he was seeing stars. His arms felt numb. A Krogan seems to be sitting on his chest. It was very painful to breathe. Scott knew he couldn’t bear it any longer.

 

Reyes, bloody Reyes always knew what Scott needed.

 

It didn’t take long before Reyes was yanking at Scott’s hair and turning the Pathfinder’s face for a mad, sloppy kiss. Reyes gave one last brutal thrust which sent them both to the peak.

 

Scott saw white he almost passed out. His arms gave away and felt himself drop down on the mattress with Reyes’ full weight on top of his back. Scott was distinctly aware that Reyes was still inside him. He felt so wet and full. And deliciously sore. More than that, he could feel Reyes’ beating heart on his back.

 

Reyes was breathing raggedly against his shoulder. And as the smuggler gradually caught his breaths, he started to shake against Scott.

 

“Reyes?”

 

Reyes giggled pleasantly.

 

“That was…good.”

 

Scott groaned. “I fucking hope it’s more than good, Reyes.”

 

A hum was the only response he got. He felt Reyes smile on his back, against his skin.

 

The Charlatan planted a kiss on Scott’s shoulder before proceeding so suck hard on the flesh.

 

“You have my mark, now as well, Cariño,”

 

Scott felt like he’s been wanting to hear those words. Or something similar. He breathed in relief.

 

 

“I do.”

 

 

 

¬*¬*¬

 

 


	2. The Mighty Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> Nothing’s change.  
> -Even when, really, hundreds occurred already in Kadara since that faithful day in Draullir. Since Scott Ryder made his choice.  
> .

 

_‘I’m here to collect your heart_

_It’s the only reason that I sing;_

_I don’t believe a word you say_

_But I can’t stop listening.’_

-Where did the party go

 

¬*¬*¬*¬

 

 

_“You have my mark now, as well, Cariño.”_

_“I do.”_

 

Reyes felt a rush of exaltation. He liked Scott Ryder like this—warm, pliant and submitting beneath him. Reyes kneaded the muscles on Scott’s lower back and lazily dragged his tongue at the other man’s nape where the hair met skin and tasted salt. He relished how Scott shivered and purred under his touch. Reyes could feel the blood pooling at his cock again. It was bad. He had it bad for the human Pathfinder he’d swear it wasn’t a problem keeping an erection the whole day if they were together. Not that it mattered. Time wasn’t a luxury they have at this moment. This little cocoon that they have is temporary.

 

_For now._

 

His heart sank a little as he dragged a hand at the side of the bed to fish a drug filled syringe. This was… _ahhh_ … necessary. Ryder jolted violently as Reyes stabbed the other man’s deltoid with quick, precise and practiced manoeuvre. He was expecting the Pathfinder’s godly reflexes, a hand already gripping Scott’s trapezius and pinning him under the mattress.

 

_“Reyes you bastard—”_ Ryder managed to say muffled, against the mattress.

 

Reyes couldn’t help but curve his lips to an amused smile. How he adored this man. It was a testament to Ryder’s control not to have let a burst of biotic erupt. The drug was quick acting. Where Ryder managed to draw the energy to curse and fight against the influence on his blood stream and against Reyes’ physical weight, were wonders even to the Collective. Reyes murmured words of comfort against Ryder’s ear, planting sweet kisses on the soft lobes of his hear. He drew in the unique smell of the man simply because he could. Throwing the now empty syringe on the floor, he couldn’t help but rub the knots on Ryder’s shoulders away. He never could keep his hands to himself where the Pathfinder is involved. Under his caresses, he could feel Scott relax as his unconsciousness presumably took over. Reyes took one last intake of breath, breathing Ryder’s scent in, and planted a wet kiss on the mark he’s just left on the man’s back.

 

He rose to his knees and looked down at Ryder’s sprawled body beneath him. _Beautiful._ Reyes touched his now aching and burgeoning erection. Even the other man being unconscious could not help dampen the lust Reyes harboured for the other man. It was painful not to give in for that hot release but it wasn’t worth it when Scott wasn’t in on it as well. It just wasn’t right. It was his job, after all, to take care of the human Pathfinder.

 

“You, Scott Ryder, will be the death of me.” He said gently. It was true in more ways than one. Ryder after all, ruined his Collective plans, prevented the death of Sloane, revealed his identity to the Outcasts and then, as it they weren’t enough, fucking shot him in the back. The reason why Reyes was on the run and hiding in Kadara was also without doubt because of this particular human Pathfinder. Really, there wasn’t enough reasons he should be keeping him… except that Reyes liked keeping him and from what has just transpired, it seemed that Ryder liked being kept.

 

_Nothing’s change._

 

-Even when, really, hundreds occurred already in Kadara since that faithful day in Draullir. Since Scott Ryder made his choice.

 

Ignoring his own burgeoning erection, Reyes got to his feet and started getting himself dressed. He figured he could stall taking care of the unconscious man. No one says no to a lovely sight, after all. His eyes trained after Ryder’s sprawled form on the bed. The Pathfinder seems relaxed in his sleep, breathing regularly, prone. Reyes couldn’t help but appreciate the sculpted muscles and the light trickles of sweat from their previous exertion. It was a shame, really, that they didn’t have more time, Reyes thought as he appreciated Scott’s gluts. A debauched Scott Ryder gives Reyes such visceral hunger.

 

It was all calculated. He knew Ryder would appreciate the civilian clothes and Reyes looking less…suspicious. The way Scott’s eyes were blown dilated told it all. The plans made weren’t no small feat. The bait had to undergo the slow process of getting into the right people to seem legit. If Reyes were to be honest, he’d admit he wasn’t even certain Scott Ryder would undertake the mission involving foiling Collective plans. It was a trap, of course, and an invitation. Thank the merciful god, the Pathfinder took it. The next step after that almost used up all of his resources: the Tech to silent SAM temporarily—nano tech chips incorporated to neurotransmitter agents. It was a shame flicking the SAM switch on and off involved rendering Ryder unconscious—not that the younger man needs to know.

 

Reyes walked towards the unconscious man and started with the difficult task of getting him dressed. It was difficult, what with Ryder being a full dead weight. Reyes was no biotic. All he had were his physique which was the result of hard work

 

It was always his job to take care of Ryder. Since meeting the young blood at Kralla’s Song, Reyes’ encounters with the other man was always more than friendly drinks or simple flirtations. He has always liked how Scott Ryder responded to him in all the right ways. The Collective was used to people being caught by his charms and the mystery he presented but no one really caught his interest. No. Even Ryder’s choice to save Sloane in Draulli did not change how Reyes Vidal saw him. Reyes had to device missions that could involve the Pathfinder. He even had to go a little petty and involve Zia for that possibility that it could ignite the jealousy in Ryder.

 

Reyes considered Ryder’s wellbeing a priority. There was no taking lightly of this fact. Reyes Vidal takes care of his property—even when said property has a stubborn moral code and tries to undermine him. His plan to kill Sloane Kelly and overtake Kadara Port being foiled did not, in any way, hinder that. For the matter, it still served the Pathfinder to build bridges with the Outcast leader—still among the calculated trajectories Reyes considered. It may have postponed the Charlatan’s plans but that could effortlessly be taken care of. He could work his ways around it. What mattered in the end was for Ryder’s Initiative Outpost be effectively and reliably established. Who managed the Andromeda exiles should not factor in anyway. If the Collectives one day overthrow Sloane Kelly and her dirty Outcasts, well then, Reyes was ready to propose a better deal with the Nexus Initiatives.

 

Reyes shook his head out of his musings. He needs to get started with the task of dressing his man. He had to admit, he liked Ryder being vulnerable and completely at his mercy like this. It was no small feat turning the other man on his back and dragging the leg armours back up, but that, Reyes managed. He whistled as he casts a lingering stare at Ryder’s now limp manhood, nestled among the black curls. With a chuckle, he gave it a light peck before tucking it in securely.

 

As soon was Ryder was deemed fully clothed, Reyes wasted no time in using his Omni Tool to contact his Collective underlings. They needed to bring Ryder to a safe drop point—where the Pathfinder could easily manage his way back to the Tempest as soon as his consciousness, along with SAM, spring back to life.

 

He had to rendezvous with Ryder again—and soon. Now especially when he knew how Scott still looked at him the same way.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Carino.”

 

While he preferred to have no secrets between them, Reyes knew it was a most impossible thing at present. There would be a better time for that—a time when he’s proven to be someone and not just a third rate smuggler known as Shena.

 

Scott playing Pathfinder would only get his name bigger across Andromeda. Reyes Vidal did not sleep 600 years and wake up in a whole new galaxy only to be brushed aside. If Scott Ryder plans to jump around Heleus Cluster playing the charismatic hero, then Reyes Vidal would be the man that owns the whole galaxy in the shadows. Someone ought to make sure the playground’s well under control after all.

 

 

It starts with Kadara.

 

 

 

¬*¬*¬*¬

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> I still can’t get Reyes Vidal out of my head.  
> All mistakes are on me, n__n  
> .

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> I ran home straight from work. I couldn’t take it anymore. My chest felt bursting from all the words running in my head. I wanted to get to my laptop so bad just so I could write again. This is new. The truth is, I never thought I’d ever pick up then pen (or the keyboard) to write anything anymore. I sort of gave up writing. This is different. This story wanted to be written and I for my life felt unsettled throughout the day.
> 
> I wanted to kiss BIOWARE in the mouth and thank it for making Reyes Vidal.  
> ..
> 
>  
> 
> Still UNBETA'd. I apologize for mistakes >:D
> 
> .


End file.
